The present disclosure relates to a vacuum insulating container.
A vacuum insulating container is known in which an inner cylinder having a bottom is disposed in an outer cylinder which also has a bottom, and a vacuum space is formed between the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-219125 discloses the vacuum insulating container in which an inner cylinder, which is made of metal, is integrally formed with an outer cylinder, which is also made of metal, at an opening.